


Emotion Absorption

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [15]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU, Power/ability discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: A new ability was discovered by the fume of someone's hatred.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Three word prompt: darkness, physics, present.

Sleep was never really necessary,

And by all means, it might never will be.

  
Down an area, floating back to the manor, Poltergeist sighed, having to retrieve some resources the other residents needed.

The shadow ghost gave a soft wince, making a turn around of broken pieces of a ghost island.

Earlier, the shadow ghost had to deal with a group of environmental ghosts, spewing out nonsense of trespassing and whatnot.

Unfortunately, in order to stop their violent protests, he had to lay waste with his ice powers.  
The strain of using them for hours upon hours of battle starting to drain him out. Alongside some injuries scattered across his leg and up his sides, more energy was taken out. His healing factor was at a slow rate due to the strain.

Poltergeist almost considered sleeping, but what's the point in that? He'll just wallow in pitiful nightmares like always and wake up more exhausted than before.

  
It wasn't worth it.

  
In the obscure darkness of the area, the only bright light that seemed to illuminate it for a split second,

Was his ghost sense.

  
A blue mist escaped through his teeth again, and Poltergeist kept an eye out for whoever was nearby.

Deeper through the voided area, the other being was now present.

There, a very noticiable and very recognizable eye patch was placed upon lavender scales.

  
Poltergeist recognized this bastard from anywhere.

  
The gloom stranger was no stranger at all, rather, a former second in command of a certain ghost warden.

  
_"Who's there?"_

  
Bullet managed to speak, his gaze looking over towards the shadowy presense.   
His eyes wasn't glowing their bright red, and his cape was torn in pieces.

  
"Relax, I'm simply passing through..."

Poltergeist stated, hissing slightly at the end until he kept further inspecting Bullet's condition.

  
The former second in command was a mess.

  
Most of his entire was torn or in stitches, and on the side of his face, there was a noticiable _ice burn_ near his jawline.

  
Poltergeist couldn't help but grin.

  
"My...what an awful appearance you've taken."   
Oh he knows this might lead him to another showdown, but it's so worth just taunting this pathetic being.

  
"And what business is that to you, shadow scum?" Bullet growled at him, trying float in a stance and fixing his posture.

 

" _Shadow scum_ , now that's something quite interesting, yet awful to hear. I'm just simply showing concern."

That made the other ghost scoff, turning away slightly.   
"Oh please. You shadow ghosts are nothing but voracious parasites that cause nothing but trouble."

Bullet clenched his hands into fists as he glared at the shadow ghost.

  
"If I had the prison up and running, I would have sent your sorry ectoplasmic self into the slammer where you _belong_."

  
Oh how this man love to talk big.

  
"Oh? If you _**had**_ it you say? Sounds like you don't have your precious prison anymore now do you?"

  
Shutdown.

  
Bullet stopped his rant and gave another growl, his hands now relaxing and claws flexing.

"I would still have that place. I would still be second in command if it wasn't for..."

Poltergeist knew who he was talking about, but pressed on to let him spit him out.

"For who?"

 

"..... _Danny Phantom._ If he hadn't destroyed that prison, I would have been alongside Walker and ruling fear to those useless criminals."

 

The rant started up again, and something was starting to rise and burn up Bullet completely.

"I would have had power. Respect. Glory. All of it right now, but no. That damn ghost kid ruined _everything_. You have no idea how it feels to lose something that took pride and joy." Bullet kept ranting, not even realizing why he was still going around this shadow ghost.

"You have no idea how much I _**hate**_ the damn kid."

  
_Oh?_

  
Suddenly, he felt it,

A sensation

That was starting to flow through his tired body.  
It trickled slowly into himself, and Poltergeist can feel it go through his ectoplasm.

However, it felt... _good_.

It felt amazing.

  
_**Oh** _

  
The shadow ghost was slowly starting to feel more alert, and he was starting to lose the sweet sensation slowly.

What _was_ that?

Was it because of what Bullet was saying...?

He had to find out.

  
"Oh, I know how you feel. The awful knowledge knowing that someone ruined everything for you. This kid must have been a real _pain_ wasn't he?"

Now he's really starting to feel it.

  
Pure, sweet, **_delicious_** hatred was now coming off of Bullet.

  
"You bet he was. Phantom was the worst ghost we've ever incarcerated. He went about and ruined all of our plans and our home. I want him to _pay_."

  
Oh this sensation is coming back again.

  
It felt like Poltergeist was being overflowed with something, like a drug or just pure energy that enticed him.

The shadow ghost felt his red aura suddenly brightening up slightly, the physics in his flowing hair now starting to move.

The more Bullet was hating, the more he was feeling better, having more power and energy.

  
"You poor thing, having to deal with something so awful. You want him to pay? To suffer? To _hurt_?"

 

Poltergeist didn't know why he kept taunting and pursuing but he felt like he needed _more_. It felt so wonderful, and the exhaustion was soon leaving and becoming energy.

"More than anything. I'll find that punk and make him suffer myself!"

  
This hatred was _fueling_ him, Poltergeist couldn't believe this was a power he had.

Soon, the exhaustion and strain was completely gone.  
He felt like a new man.

  
Then again, he was also greedy, and hated this ghost with a passion himself.

  
"Too bad you'll _never_ get that chance, with the position you're in now." Poltergeist grinned wickedly.   
"You're _useless_ ; Nothing but a nobody without a title. It's a huge embarrassment to know that a kid managed to destroy your domain."

Poltergeist kept taunting.

He was creating more hatred and it's working.

 

Bullet was starting to become even more furious. He still felt the hatred fuming off of the other ghost and it was so ravishing to take it.

 

"How dare you, you **_shadow scum_** -"

 

One launch towards the shadow ghost, fist ready, but now with a steady mind and more power flowing in, would that stop him?

The answer: No, it didn't.

  
Poltergeist grabbed the other ghost and blasted him towards a broken island piece. His black green ecto ray was larger and even brighter from earlier.

It packed enough energy to send the other ghost crashing into the rocky terrain and leaving him there.  
Bullet refused to move from the crater his body created from the impact.

The shadow ghost smirked in triumph from that attack, feeling the energy flow in naturally. He took another notice and realized the green, glowing chains that he would summon sometimes had appeared without command.

The red outline glow around his body glowed brighter now and he even felt stronger.

Poltergeist didn't plan on continuing a worthless fight, so he flew in immense speed back to the manor.

His arrival was earlier according to Cranium, but he didn't pay any attention.

The shadow ghost went over towards a mirror in one of hallways and took a good look.

No longer were there ragged strands of hair sticking out, or his eyes losing their color from exhaustion.

Instead, they were glowing brightly, his hair starting flowing again. Poltergeist was standing up straight again, taking notice that the injuries on his left leg had disappeared and fully healed.

  
A memory came in, giving him a recall of a red haired woman taking in misery of teenagers to become youthful.

  
_Emotion absorption._

  
Poltergeist had emotion absorption, just like _her_.

  
Only this time, it was hatred, not misery, and it didn't make him younger.

 

It rejuvenated him.

Healed him.

Made him _stronger_.

  
Poltergeist took hold of this power and discovered so many things he can do with this.

  
He truly does have a reason to not need sleep afterall.


End file.
